


crush

by snowdaye



Category: K-On!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, it's just mentioned, minor yuiazu, ritsu is gay, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdaye/pseuds/snowdaye
Summary: They had never really hung out, just the two of them. Not like this, anyway.
Relationships: Kotobuki Tsumugi/Tainaka Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	crush

Ritsu leaned back, staring gently at Mugi. They had never really hung out, just the two of them. Not like this, anyway. The air was cool, and Ritsu was calm, at peace. Mugi looked back at Ritsu, staring very gently into her eyes, before saying, "You are homosexual." 

Ritsu looked taken aback at first, but then smiled and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Mugi, for restating facts I have shared before."

"What... What exactly does that mean, again?"

Ritsu thought for a second. "Mugi-chan, aren't you a lesbian? Don't you know what homosexual means?"

"Les- Oh!" Mugi thought again. "I am homosexual for you."

Ritsu's eyes widened and she blushed. No girl had ever really said that to her before. Well, not like that, but no girl had ever really said that they had a crush on her. She smiled at Mugi, brighter than she had before. "Are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me, Mugi?" Mugi nodded happily. "Well, if you're trying to romance me, it's working..."

Mugi smiled, and leaned in to kiss Ritsu. Ritsu's eyes widened at first, but she kissed back. She was a little confused on how to do it. This was her first kiss, after all. The only kissing she'd ever seen in her life (that she could remember, at least) was on the TV or between Yui and Azusa when they thought no one was looking.

Of course, Ritsu knew to kiss back, and she kissed gently, as did Mugi. It was a pleasant kiss, and left both Ritsu and Mugi speechless. They had no idea what to say next, just sat back and basked in each other for a while. 

"Mugi..."

"What?"

"I love you..."

"Well, I know that. Why else would you kiss me back, silly?" 

Ritsu stayed silent for a bit. "Can we... Can we do it again? I liked that."

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proofread


End file.
